seto  the halfa
by mechna prime
Summary: seto gets ghost powers and manages to get trapped in the puzzle funny antics ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**okay guys do the disclaimer!**

(the characters of yu-gi-oh and Danny phantom run in from ethire side and start to sing)

the yu-gi-oh characters sing: mechna prime does not own yu-gi-oh!

the Danny phantom characters sing:mechna prime does not own danny phatom!

all: she only owns the plot!

(mp)okay! danny, seto,Maddie,jack get in there!

(mp)what are you thinking yugi! (grads him by the arm) your not in for a couple of chapters! do that again and i`ll lock yami in back in my mind!

What a stupid day. Thought seto kaiba as he looked out the window of the limo. he had come to amity park to fenten works to sign a contract. The fenton fam. was rdoclys broke so they were willing to sell some of their invents that would not kill ghosts in return for funding. "These fentons don`t known what they have here these inventions could make me rich!" Seto laughed he was already _very_ rich."well, richer anyway." The board of dretuers had instead that he come in person. So here was in a backwater town lucky it was only for the day. "Sir, we've arrived" said the driver "thank you." Seto went to the door and knocked. _Knock,knock! _The door opened slowly. creekkkkkkkkk! "Oh! hello! you must be seto! Come in! Come in!" said Maddie Fenton. Seto thought "she must be crazy! She`s wearing a blue hazmat suit!" "Hi!" yelled jack fenton a very large man in a orange hazmat suit. "Come over and sit down,Maddie`s made a diculs diner for us!" said jack. Seto heard a creek from the staircase and looked over there was a small boy maybe a year younger than him with blue eyes and black hair was on the staircase.

Seto glowered at him, he just looked back although seto could have sworn that the boys eyes glowed green for a second. Seto was surprised that the boy did not run screaming. Seto tucked in to diner with them, it was as he expected disgusting."So what kind of invents am I getting?" said seto. "All sorts of things you`ll see when we get down to the lab." said Maddie.

"So this is the specter speeder its for traveling to the ghost zone." said jack chest puffed out in pride. "fascinating." said seto who was doing his best to look interested. When suddenly the power went out. "ugh that's the 6th time in two weeks!" said Maddie and jack at the same time. "were going to the power station to get this sorted out" said Maddie. "While were gone don`t touch anything." said jack. "I`m sure he can refrain from blowing something up jack." said Maddie. They then hightailed to the fenton RV.

"finally!" said seto a chance to look around without those two fools breathing down his neck. He suarthered over to the desk and saw that it had a bunch of glowing test tubes on it. He went over to the wall he saw a on the wall a bunch of weapons their insides in various states of completion."wow" he thought "moukba would love it here but he would of alredy made somthing explode." As it was he baerly got a verey tried muokba to stay at the hotel. He saw a glass case with a glowing rock in it with a lable saying "Etocraunein" and a date persuably when it was discorved. He went over to a large hollow divced sunk into the wall wich had tubes and wiers coming off of it and some wierd vials of fluid attced to them. He was facisted and stepped in side for a closer look then the power came back on and the portal stared up agian he heard a ZAP! K-RACAK-OM! sound and felt unbearable pain before he lost conius.


	2. Chapter 2

seto Kaiba gains ghost powers

What a stupid day. Thout seto kaiba as he looked out the window of the limo. he had come to amity park to fenten works to sign a contract. The fenton fam. was rdoclys broke so they were willing to sell some of their invents that would not kill ghosts in return for funding. "These fentons don`t kown what they have here these inventons could make me rich!" Seto lauhed he was alredy _verey_ rich."well, richer anyway." The board of dretuers had insteds that he come in person. So here was in a backwatr town luckly it was only for the day. "Sir, w've arived" said the driver "thank you." Seto went to the door and knocked. _Knock,knock! _The door opened slowly. creekkkkkkkkk! "Oh! hello! you must be seto! Come in! Come in!" said Maddie Fenton. Seto tuoht"she must be crazy! She`s wearing a blue hazmat suit!" "Hi!" yelled jack fenton a very large man in a orage hazmat suit. "Come over and sit down,maddie`s made a diculs diner for us!" said jack. Seto heard a crek from the staircase and looked over there was a small boy mabye a year younger than him with blue eyes and black hair was on the stiarcase.

Seto glowerd at him, he just looked back alther seto could have sworn that the boys eyes glowed gren for a secoud. Seto was surprised that the boy did not run screming. Seto tucked in to diner with them, it was as he exted discuting."So what kind of invents am I geting?" said seto. "All sorts of things you`ll see when we get down to the lab." said maddie.

"So this is the sepcter speeder its for travling to the ghost zone." said jack chest puffed out in pride. "faciting." said seto who was doing his best to look intresed. When sudelny the power went out. "ughh thats the 6th time in two weeks!" said maddie and jack at the same time. "were going to the power stainton to get this sroted out" said maddie. "Whel were gone don`t touch anything." said jack. "I`m sure he can refrian from blowing somethig up jack." said maddie. They then hightailed to the fenton RV.

"finaly!" said seto a chance to look aroud without those two fools breathing down his neck. He suarthered over to the desk and saw that it had a buch of glowing test tubes on it. He went over to the wall he saw a on the wall a buch of wepons their insides in varius states of conpletisn."wow" he touth "moukba would love it here but he would of alredy made somthing explode." As it was he baerly got a verey tried muokba to stay at the hotel. He saw a glass case with a glowing rock in it with a lable saying "Etocraunein" and a date persuably when it was discorved. He went over to a large hollow divced sunk into the wall wich had tubes and wiers coming off of it and some wierd vials of fluid attced to them. He was facisted and stepped in side for a closer look then the power came back on and the portal stared up agian he heard a ZAP! K-RACAK-OM! sound and felt unbearable pain before he lost conius.

cap. 2

The frist thing seto reisled was the pain he got up slowly and leaned agist the wall cursing. Danny fenton was siting in his room playing a viedo game when he heard an exloshin from the basmet "shold I go down and check it out?" he thuot then heard muffled cursing from the basmet and thuot, "okay, I dienftly need to check on this."going down the stairs. when he reached the basmet he saw seto leaning aginst the wall with bright gren etoc-bruns on his withe trench coat that were still smoking. danny said "Are you ok? "I'm just fine thank you." he said spiting out a mothful of bload. Danny kenw imdily that seto had bit his tuohte to stop himself from screaming. althouth the fact he was fine was then disproved becuase he fell stright thuoth the wall. It toock danny a split secund to recat but he tured into danny phatom a boy with gren eyes and wite hair and almost befroe he relised what he was doing trued intanable graed seto and pashed back thout. He then droped seto on the fluor seto clasped onto all fours gasping. danny waited untill he looked up at him to trun back."well,well cungrauls you are now the thrid halfa alive, well... half alive." he said resting his chin on his hand "I just hope you don`t trun evil like the frist one..."

"what are you talking abuot whats a halfa and what just hapend?" said seto.

" A halfa is a ghost/human hibryb with all the powers of a ghost on the pisaucl plane." said danny.

"What? there were some crazy antics at those deul montsers turanets, but this beats them all in the wierdness dperatmnt!"said seto.

"I gotta get out of here!" said seto runing up the stairs and back out the front door and strait to his limo to get to the hotel(seto had the vage thuot that he was dreaming and if he got back to the hotel he`d wake up.)"driver take me back to the hotel!"seto yelled.

He ran up the starits acaistly phasing partway into some of them. When he got to his and moukba`s room he opened the door with a bang and shut it just as quikly he then double locked the door and fell panting agaist it.

"Hi seto! how are things going?" said mokuba boncing on one of the beds the tv on and blaring.

"mokuba! I told you to take a rest!"

"I did you din't say how long!"

" you got into the choco bowl din't you?"

" what choco bowl?" said mokuba atemping to look inacenct(which is hard when you are sruned by candy warpers.)

"uuuuhhhh" went seto and sank onto then into the other bed litrlay.

"eeeeppp!" said seto "mokuba help me!"

"ok bro!" He said runing over to pull his bro out he pulled him out just fine.

"For once I am glad you ate sruger." said seto mokuba beamed.

"How did that happne anways?" said mukuba.

"well,..."he then recapped ervything that had happned so far.

"well,... thats werid..." said mokuba.

"And to cap it all of I don`t even now what a halfa realy is!"said seto. sudly something sarted coming up thruth the flour the somthing had white hair and glowing gren eyes wearing a white and black jumpsuit."if you want to kown I`ll tell you what a halfa is..." "I am danny fenton/phatom." canging to a boy with black hair and blue eyes."ok that is cool!" said mokuba.

" You see a halfa is a human that has been exposed to ectoplasm at the same time as a ecltric curant and therfore has their dna infused with ecto-plasm." said danny.

"Oooohh! I get it now!" said seto.

"uuuuuummmmm... how do you not phase throth things when you don`t want to?" said seto seapishly.

"I could show you but it would take a long time." said danny. " how bout you come to kaiba crop and use the traing room their?" said seto.

"Ok on one condist my friends come to." said Danny.

" Thats fine I'll call the jet meet me at the airport with your friends in two hours." said seto.

chap.3

At kaiba corp 4 hours later:

"and this is the trainig room" said mokuba opening the door to a shiny kinda frusit room.

"that is so cool!" said turck and sam(Dannys friends).

"Great! Lets get stared" said danny walking into the room seto following. "Ok, we will start with the baics: transforming into your ghost from." said danny.

Seto looked at danny wide eyed "GGG Ghost from?"

" okay seto reach into the coldness in your chest let it sruond you." danny said as danny fenton turning into danny phatom. Seto tried to do what danny just said and suced tentliy. Seto said sounding kinda scared "Is is is this it?" "you got it right!" danny said holding up a miror and said "Take a look at the new you!" Seto looked into the miror and freked out his whtie trench coat was black and his black shirt and pants had turned white also his hair turned white and his eyes gren." that is so freky!" seto said. Then freaked out even more because his voice was all ecoh-y.

" This is your ghost from you will find it esair to acs your power in this stae but if you black out,fall asleep, become to week or get konsk unconis you will revet to human." danny said then pased for breath and said "now lets strat wiht intanablity youg grasshoper." "hey! im older then you!" said seto. " well when it comes to ghost powers im older!" said danny." fair engoh..." said seto.

chap. 4


End file.
